


Together

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Es hat sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert ...... und doch hat sich alles verändert.Fehlende Szene am Ende von 3x05 'The First Time' / 'Love Side Story'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275433) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Was sich am Abend der Premiere von West Side Story in Blaines Zimmer zwischen den beiden abgespielt hat, wird für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Aber hier sind ein paar Gedanken von Kurt, direkt im Anschluss daran.

 

Kurt überprüft sein Aussehen ein letztes Mal im Spiegel der Gästetoilette. Er hat es geschafft, sein Haar zumindest annähernd in Ordnung zu bringen – wenn er bedenkt, wie katastrophal es ausgesehen hat, als er hier herein gekommen ist – aber es ist dennoch weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein. Er hat heute morgen so viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich sein Pony aus der Stirn nach oben in einen schicken Swoop zu frisieren, aber das ist jetzt ein Ding der Vergangenheit und die Haare fallen ihm immer wieder in die Stirn zurück, wenn er sie hoch schiebt. Auf dem Scheitel hat er einen Wirbel, der sich mit Wasser alleine auch nicht zähmen lässt. Es lässt ihn jünger aussehen, überlegt er und verletzlicher als sonst. Die Verletzlichkeit kann er akzeptieren, denn es ist Blaine, der ihn so sehen wird, aber ganz bestimmt fühlt er sich nicht jung. Nicht heute Abend.

Er fährt sich wieder mit den Fingern durchs Haar und schaudert bei der plötzlichen Gefühlserinnerung, wie Blaine erst vor ein paar Minuten so sanft genau dasselbe gemacht hat, als ihre Körper ineinander verflochten und gesättigt im warmen Nest von Blaines Bett lagen, und sofort lässt er seine Hand auf das kühle Porzellan des Waschbeckens sinken. Er braucht mit seinen Haaren überhaupt nichts mehr zu machen. Er will auch gar nicht. Er hat zwar nicht vor, auszusehen, als hätte er einen Finger in die Steckdose gesteckt, aber es fühlt sich falsch an, die perfekte Fassade aufzusetzen, so, als versuche er, die Erinnerung der vergangenen Stunden auszulöschen.

Diese Stunden wird er _niemals_ auslöschen wollen.

Dann ist sein Haar eben _nur_ ansehnlich, weil verstrubbelt. Er glättet seine rauhen Lippen mit dem Sheabutter-Lippenbalsam, bevor er ihn wieder zurück in die Hosentasche steckt. Seine Weste und Stiefel sind in Blaines Zimmer gut aufgehoben, wo er sie zurückgelassen hat. Er ist noch nicht bereit, die Verbindung, die er heute Abend zu Blaine aufgebaut hat, schon wieder zu verlieren.

Während er nach der Türklinke greift, wischt er einen Fussel von seinem Hemd und hat plötzlich ein Flashback, wie sich Blaines Mund genau an dieser Stelle angefühlt hat, als er mit geschlossenen Augen Kurts Rippenbogen entlang geküsst hat, als versuche er, sich jeden Zentimeter von Kurts Körper nur über Liebkosungen einzuprägen, und er spürt, wie ihm mit einem Mal ganz heiß wird. Lange schon ist er ein Märtyrer gewesen für jeden Kuss und jede Berührung von Blaine; hat sie noch Stunden später über seine Haut geistern gespürt, aber niemals ist es so intensiv gewesen, wie dieses Prickeln, ausgelöst von Blaines Lippen, das ihm ins Gedächtnis springt, wenn er nur diese Stelle durch sein Hemd berührt.

"Na prima, das kann ja in Zukunft ziemlich lästig werden, wenn ich mich morgens anziehen will", murmelt Kurt vor sich hin, aber er lächelt, als er seine Tasche wieder in Blaines Zimmer abstellt. Er lässt den Blick über Blaines zerwühltes Bett schweifen und er muss schlucken, als fiebrige Hitze und Nervosität ihn durchströmen. Er wird niemals wieder darauf sitzen können, ohne sich vorstellen zu müssen, wie Blaines warme, gebräunte Haut auf den hellen Betttüchern aussieht; wie eben diese Bettücher sich an Kurts eigenem Körper anfühlen.

"Großartig, und ich werde viel zu sehr abgelenkt sein, um hier jemals wieder Hausaufgaben machen zu können." Aber Kurt lächelt trotzdem und er berührt die Ecke von Blaines Bettdecke mit den Fingerspitzen, bevor er leise, mit nackten Füßen über den dicken Teppichläufer die Treppe hinunter geht.

Er findet Blaine in der Küche, wie versprochen. Er steht vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und das kalte, weiße Licht, das ihn bescheint, verschärft die Konturen seines Körpers. Kurt lehnt sich in den Türrahmen und nimmt sich die Zeit, ihn einfach nur anzuschauen, obwohl er doch jetzt so viel mehr hat tun können. Er hat die Schatten von Blaines Schlüsselbein, die unter seinem Unterhemd hervorlugen, schmecken können. Er hat seine Hände an diese schmalen Hüften anschmiegen können, die jetzt von seinen Hosen verborgen, und doch auch betont werden. Er hat die rauhen Härchen von Blaines kräftigem Oberschenkel an seinem eigenen spüren können.

Kurt weiß jetzt so viel mehr von Blaine als noch vor ein paar Stunden und dennoch ist es eine pure Freude, einfach nur sein kräftiges Profil und den strubbeligen Wuschelkopf zu genießen, seine Armmuskeln und breiten Schultern zu bewundern, für seine nackten Knöchel und Füße zu schwärmen. Er ist Blaine. Das alles ist Blaine und er gehört Kurt. Jetzt mehr als je zuvor.

Blaine schaut hoch, sieht ihn da stehen und lächelt sekundenlang, bevor etwas anderes so schnell über sein Gesicht huscht, dass Kurt es gar nicht richtig einordnen kann. Besorgnis vielleicht? Oder Zweifel? Da ist etwas neben der atemberaubenden Wärme seiner Liebe, die den ganzen Abend in seinen Augen gebrannt hat, obwohl auch die immer noch da ist.

"Hey", sagt Blaine, und mustert Kurt von Kopf bis Fuß und Kurt fragt sich, ob er sein Haar vielleicht doch hätte ordentlicher machen sollen. Blaine schließt die Kühlschranktür, steht einfach nur da und schaut Kurt an. "Bist du – ", er runzelt die Stirn.

"Bin ich was?", fragt Kurt leichthin und weiß nicht so recht, in welche Richtung das Gespräch geht, aber vorwärts ist die einzig mögliche Richtung. "Hungrig? Ja bin ich, und ich glaube, du hast mir das weltbeste überbackene Käsesandwich versprochen."

"Okay?" beendet Blaine da seinen Satz. "Bist du okay?"

Kurt blinzelt ihn an, unfähig seine Überraschung über diese Frage zu verbergen. Sie waren nur wenige Minuten voneinander getrennt und die letzten Stunden waren einfach nur wunderschön gewesen. Neu und peinlich genug, dass sie beide mehr als einmal hatten lachen müssen; zu einem großen Teil fast unerträglich intensiv und intim, aber absolut wunderschön. "Ja. Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Blaine fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und er scheint ganz klar nervös zu sein. Kurt kann es jetzt erkennen. "Na ja ..... ich weiß nicht, ich dachte – ich meine, du scheinst ..... vorhin, da – aber jetzt stehst du da _drüben_ , und ich – "

"Ach, du meine Güte – " Kurt stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und geht auf Blaine zu, bis er direkt vor ihm steht, legt eine Hand an Blaines Wange und lächelt ihn glücklich an. "Ich habe dich einfach nur angeschaut."

"Oh", lacht Blaine und senkt verlegen den Kopf, aber er legt eine Hand an Kurts Hüfte. Vorhin hat er ihn dort noch viel fester gepackt, ihn auf sich gezogen und an sich gedrückt, während sie sich aneinander gerieben hatten und Kurts Herzschlag beschleunigt sich bei dem ungünstig getimten Erinnerungs-Flashback. "Tut mir leid."

"Was tut dir leid?", fragt Kurt und hofft, dass er nicht ganz so atemlos klingt wie er sich fühlt. "Mir tut überhaupt nichts davon leid."

Blaine sieht ihm kurz in die Augen. "Das war es nicht, was ich meinte. Das hat mir auch nicht leid getan. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du – ?"

Kurt unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss. Es sollte eigentlich ein sanfter, schneller Kuss zur Beruhigung sein, aber offensichtlich werden auch Küsse nicht mehr sein wie vorher und Kurt ertappt sich dabei, wie er Blaine drängt, den Mund zu öffnen, damit er ihn schmecken kann, denn sanft und schnell reicht einfach nicht, wenn er so viel mehr haben kann. Blaine summt leise ganz tief in seiner Kehle, als seine Hände sich um Kurts Taille legen und jetzt, seit Kurt weiß, wie heiser Blaines Stimme werden kann, versucht er genau diesen Ton hervorzulocken.

Blaines Arme schließen sich fest um seinen Rücken und Kurt küsst ihn noch härter. Er spürt die prickelnde Erregung, weil er Blaine küsst, aber da ist noch so viel mehr. Sie haben diesen nächsten Schritt miteinander gewagt und nicht nur sein Körper hat eine neue Erfahrung gemacht, sondern auch sein Herz. Es ist, als würden all die Klischees von sich öffnenden Schleusentoren Wirklichkeit werden; sein Herz fühlt sich zehnmal größer und lebendiger an als noch heute nachmittag und es fließt immer noch über. Er kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie dankbar er ist, dass er Blaine hat, dass er seine Liebe hat, seine Freundschaft – denn was noch wichtiger ist, als das, was sie heute Abend getan haben ist, dass sie es _zusammen_ getan haben.

Kurt drückt Blaine fest an sich, legt seine Wange an Blaines und flüstert ihm ins Ohr. "Das hier war das Warten wert. Du warst das Warten wert."

Blaine seufzt laut auf und nickt. "Du auch", sagt er mit rauher Stimme. "Kurt, ich – " Er scheint nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und krallt eine Hand in Kurts Hemd.

"Ich liebe dich auch", versichert ihm Kurt und Blaine nickt wieder. Er hält Kurt so fest, dass er nur schwer tief Luft holen kann, aber das macht ihm gar nichts aus. Er ist vielmehr ein wenig beunruhigt, denn es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Blaine so offen zeigt, wie unsicher er in Wahrheit ist. "Geht es _dir_ gut?" fragt er leise und streichelt durch Blaines Haar.

"Ja", sagt Blaine. "Natürlich geht es mir gut." Er hebt den Kopf und sieht Kurt wieder in die Augen. Kurt streichelt ihm weiter durchs Haar, teils, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber viel mehr, weil es sich wirklich gut anfühlt, ihn zu berühren. "Du bist einfach der _Wahnsinn_ , Kurt." Er klingt total überwältigt davon. Von Kurt.

Kurt spürt, wie er errötet, denn als Blaine ihn früher am Abend schon einmal _'der Wahnsinn'_ genannt hat, hat sein heißer Mund Kurts Hals erforscht und er hat seine Hand in Kurts Jeans wandern lassen und Kurt hat keinen Schimmer, wie er den Rest seines Lebens durchstehen soll, wenn solch profane Wörter plötzlich diese ganz neue Bedeutung beinhalten.

"Das bist du", beharrt Blaine. Sein Blick ist sanft und tiefgründig und bis auf den Grund voller Liebe.

"Nun", antwortet Kurt und er ist sich bewusst, wie nervös er aussehen muss, "du aber auch."

Blaine strahlt ihn an, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und reibt seine Nase an Kurts Wange. Diese sanfte Liebkosung ist fast noch bedeutungsvoller als die tatsächlichen Worte; Kurt bewahrt jedes einzelne liebevolle Wort, das Blaine je zu ihm gesagt hat, in seinem Herzen auf, aber die _Liebe_ in Blaines Blicken und seinen Liebkosungen raubt Kurt regelmäßig den Atem. Blaine ist nicht immer zart (als Beweis hat Kurt ein rotes Mal in der Form von Blaines Mund auf der Brust), aber er ist immer voller Gefühl. Andere Menschen können vielleicht mit ihrer Körpersprache lügen, aber nicht Blaine; nicht wenn es um sie beide geht.

Die Fältchen in Blaines Augenwinkeln, als er ihn glücklich anlächelte, während er mit dem Finger Kurts Nase entlang strich, als sie sich vor wenigen Stunden noch gegenseitig in den Armen hielten, Blaines stockender Atem, als er zum ersten Mal mit der Hand über Kurts nacktes Bein gestreichelt hat, schenken ihm die Gewissheit, dass Blaine ihn _liebt_. Blaine vergöttert ihn. Blaine wird nichts vor ihm zurückhalten, nicht wenn Kurt es will. Es ist ein unglaublich kostbares Geschenk und Kurt hat nicht gewusst, dass Glück so überwältigend sein kann, dass es fast schon weh tut.

Blaine macht einen tiefen Atemzug und lockert seinen Griff, um sich ein wenig nach hinten zu lehnen. Er lächelt immer noch, auch wenn ihm die verwirrenden Emotionen anzusehen sind und er sagt: "Und ich glaube, ich habe dir überbackenen Käse versprochen."

"Nicht einfach nur überbackenen Käse. Den welt _besten_ ", korrigiert Kurt ihn grinsend und wird erneut kurz gedrückt, bevor Blaine loslässt.

Kurt folgt ihm zurück zum Kühlschrank, denn es fühlt sich falsch an, sich voneinander zu entfernen, wenn sie näher zusammen sein können; es wurmt ihn ein bisschen, dass Blaine ihn anzieht wie ein Magnet, wo er doch eigentlich so daran gewöhnt ist, auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein. Aber er nimmt an, dass es eine Fortsetzung der Situation auf der Bühne heute Abend ist, als er verletzt und verwirrt gewesen war und dennoch Blaines Nähe gesucht hatte, denn verletzt zu sein und mit Blaine zusammen, war immer noch besser als verletzt zu sein ohne ihn. Aber jetzt ist es noch sehr viel intensiver. Weiter entfernt als auf Armeslänge, ist ganz klar zu weit. So sehr Kurt auch glücklich und zufrieden ist, sowohl mit sich selbst, als auch damit, was sie heute getan haben, Kurt muss Blaine einfach nah sein. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er so anhänglich ist, aber in ihm kämpfen so viele neue unbekannte Gefühle – und jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, sich dagegen zu wehren.

"Das Geheimnis ist die richtige Käse-Mischung", erklärt Blaine und durchsucht die Wachspapier-Päckchen in einer der Plastikschubladen.

"Und die wäre?", fragt Kurt und lehnt sich mit der Hüfte neben dem Kühlschrank an die Granitarbeitsfläche. Sie ist kalt und hart, ganz anders als Blaine sich heute unter ihm angefühlt hat.

Blaine holt drei Päckchen heraus und hält sie hinter seinem Rücken verborgen. "Was an dem Wort _Geheimnis_ hast du nicht verstanden?" fragt er kopfschüttelnd. Er geht zum Brotkasten hinüber, um einen Laib Brot herauszuholen und Kurt folgt ihm.

"Wenn du den Käse auspackst, kann ich dir sagen, welcher es ist", behauptet Kurt.

"Dann werden wir dich anderweitig beschäftigen müssen, während ich die Sandwiches belege."

Kurt lacht und kreuzt die Arme auf der Brust. Blaine geht an die Arbeitsfläche auf der anderen Seite der Küche, und obwohl das für Kurts Geschmack viel zu weit entfernt ist, lässt er ihn gehen. Er redet sich ein, dass er es überleben wird; es ist nur eine vorübergehende Trennung. Er will gar nicht daran denken, wie es sein wird, wenn er nachhause muss.

"Was kann ich machen?", fragt er, um nicht daran denken zu müssen. Er darf sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein wird, alleine mit dem Auto nachhause zu fahren, wenn seine Lippen vom Küssen noch geschwollen und seine Arme leer sind. Wenn er sich wieder in diese andere Person verwandeln muss, die die Anderen in ihm sehen, falls ihm das überhaupt gelingt. Er ist noch nicht bereit dazu.

"Naja ......", Blaine sieht voller Hoffnung zu ihm herüber. "Ich glaube im Vorratsschrank ist noch echtes Kakaopulver...."

Kurt lächelt. Er hatte versucht, Blaine beizubringen, wie man einen richtigen Kakao kocht, aber Blaine hatte es nie geschafft, die Milch nicht anbrennen zu lassen. "Also gut."

Er sucht die Zutaten zusammen und gießt die Milch in eine Kasserolle auf dem Herd, direkt neben Blaines Gusseisenpfanne. Er steht da, rührt die Milch und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bläschen am Rand des Topfes, anstatt auf Blaines Hände, die die Brotscheiben außen mit Butter bestreichen; er sieht sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, wie sich Blaines rauhe Fingerkuppen auf seinem Gesicht anfühlen. Außerdem erkennt er zwei der drei Käsesorten (Münster und Emmentaler).

Blaine legt zwei Sandwiches in die Pfanne, schiebt sich hinter Kurt, legt die Arme um seine Taille und stützt das Kinn auf seine Schulter. Die Welt dehnt sich aus und zieht sich wieder zusammen wie in einem tiefen Atemzug, als würde er sie mit einem Teleobjektiv heranzoomen und alle Anspannung, die Kurt bis eben noch gefühlt hat, schmilzt dahin.

Blaine hat ihn so schon hunderte Male umarmt. Er hat Kurt aus dieser Position schon öfter beim Kochen zugeschaut, als Kurt lieb ist, denn es behindert seine Bewegungen und erschwert es, eine Sauce in letzter Minute vorm Gerinnen zu bewahren. Es sollte sich nicht so neu anfühlen und tut es dennoch. Die Wärme von Blaines Brust an seinem Rücken gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Der Klang von Blaines Atem an seinem Ohr jagt ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme, wegen all der frischen Erinnerungen. Der Ring von Blaines Armen um seine Hüften gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, als seien sie eine Einheit anstatt zweier individueller Personen.

Blaine malt mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Kurts Bauch oberhalb seines Hosenbunds und auch das ist neu. Es ist eine Freiheit, die Blaine sich vorher nie herausgenommen hätte. Aber es ist wunderschön. Es ist absolut wunderschön. Es ist auf abstrakte Weise erregend, aber mehr noch ist es einfach beruhigend, denn es _soll_ gar nicht erregend sein. Blaine sieht zu seinen Sandwiches hinüber und ist abgelenkt davon, und er berührt Kurt nur, weil er ihn einfach berühren will. Vielleicht braucht er die Berührung im Moment genauso sehr wie Kurt.

Kurt schnürt es die Brust zu und er muss schlucken, als er sich wieder auf seine Milch konzentriert. Es geht im gut, es geht ihm sogar großartig und er wird Blaine jetzt nicht erschrecken, indem er in Tränen ausbricht.

Denn so sehr er auch den körperlichen Aspekt des Abends genossen hat – genossen scheint ein viel zu schwaches Wort, um zu beschreiben, was diese Berührungen in ihm ausgelöst haben, wie geliebt und liebend er sich gefühlt hat – ein Teil von ihm kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er das erleben darf. Dass er es mit Blaine erleben darf. Es ist einfach unglaublich.

Es fühlt sich richtig an. Da ist nichts, was sich nicht richtig anfühlt, selbst die Töne, die er von sich gegeben hat, und die ihm eigentlich hätten peinlich sein müssen, weil sie so bedürftig klangen; aber genauso hat er es gemeint und so wird er es immer meinen, wenn Blaine ihn berührt. Außerdem hat Blaine genauso reagiert und wenn Kurt jedes Keuchen und Stöhnen von Blaine in seiner Erinnerung bewahrt, weil er weiß, was es über ihn – Kurt – aussagt, dann wird er sein eigenes Stöhnen auf keinen Fall unterdrücken.

Kurt hat nicht gewusst, dass sich sein Körper so gut auf einen anderen einstellen kann. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass er so gut auf jemand anderen reagieren kann. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass von jemandem berührt zu werden, den man liebt und der einen selbst wiederliebt, jeden Millimeter neu erkundeter Haut so viel empfindsamer machen kann. Und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, als sei er immer noch so empfindsam. Der Topflappen in seiner Hand fühlt sich rauher an. Der Fußboden unter seinen Füßen ist kälter. Blaine ist viel wärmer und stabiler an seinem Rücken. Er weiß nicht, ob er sich überwältigt fühlen soll oder alles einfach nur in sich aufnehmen. Die Antwort ist wahrscheinlich ein wenig von beidem.

"Mmmmh", murmelt Blaine und hebt die Ecke eines Sandwichs mit dem Pfannenwender an. "Es wird Zeit, sie umzudrehen." Er geht einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Sandwiches zu wenden und Kurt erschaudert ob seiner plötzlichen Abwesenheit.

"Alles okay?", fragt Blaine und schaut ihn an.

Kurt erwidert den Blick und Blaine streckt seine freie Hand nach ihm aus und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander. Er ist barfuß, hat bloße Unterarme und einen Wuschelkopf und an seinem Hals kann man einen roten Fleck erahnen, einen Fleck, den _Kurt_ dort hinterlassen hat. Seine Kleider sind zerknittert, aber seine Haltung ist locker und entspannt und seine Augen schauen Kurt voller Zufriedenheit an. Er ist wunderschön. Er ist glücklich, und zwar weil Kurt ihn glücklich gemacht hat. Nicht nur, weil sie es getan haben, sondern, weil sie es _miteinander_ getan haben. Weil sie etwas miteinander aufgebaut haben, das nur ihnen gehört.

"Ja", sagt Kurt lächelnd und erneut erfüllt tief empfundene Liebe seine Herz. "Alles ist gut."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Lieber LeserInnen, ihr würdet mir eine Riesenfreude machen mit einem Kommentar und/oder Kudos. <3 <3 <3


End file.
